Pokemon Master
by ScarredSilver
Summary: My SoulSilver trainer's back story from when she was two through almost eighteen...not much. Oh look it's like..my first fanfic with no bad stuff in it! god I hate titles...


**-casually leaves this piece of crap and runs-**

**characters are mine**

**pokemon is not**

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!" the little brown haired girl called as she ran down the stairs of her home, looking for her parents. It was morning and she had the best dream. "Moooommy!" she called again and heard a woman's voice in the kitchen. She giggled and hurried to it, almost slipping and falling as she stepped onto the tile that her mother had just cleaned.

"Oh careful there!" she was picked up as soon as she squeaked when she felt her feet slip out from under her. She was pulled up into her father's lap and she smiled and looked up at him, the two year old kicking her feet happily. "What did we say about running in the house?" he shook her shoulder slightly and she giggled more.

"Sorry Daddy, but I wanted to tell you and Mommy something!" she tried to shift onto her knees in his lap so grab his shoulders. She saw her mother enter in from the living room from the corner of her eye and she looked at her quickly. "Mommy!" she called and made a grabbing motion towards her, wanting her to come closer.

"What is it Beth?" she smiled with amusement and walked over, untying the apron she had on and draping it over one of the chairs.

"I wanna be a pokemon master!" the little girl said, looking up at her parents with excitement. Her father stared at her with surprise and then exchanged a confused look with his wife.

"That's…great dear!" her mother put her previous smile back on but looked a little less enthusiastic as before.

"Beth…where did you hear that?" her father asked and she looked at him.

"The radio! I wanna have pokemon friends! And we can go around the world!" she said and threw her arms up, not noticing the uncertain look on her parent's faces. "We'll be the best!"

"That doesn't mean you have to be a pokemon mast-" her mother started before her daughter gasped and scrambled down from her father's lap, running towards her mother's persian as it padded into the kitchen with a yawn.

"Gem! I choose youuuu!" she shouted and threw her arms around the normal type's neck, catching her off guard and making her jolt in surprise. The Persian blinked and looked from her to her mother, seeing the unamused looks on their faces, so she grabbed her by the back of her pajama shorts and carried her out into the living room.

* * *

"Mommy!" the six year old shouted from the blow up pool she was playing in, waving to her mother who was sitting at the porch table in their backyard. She was looking over some papers. "Mommy!" she shouted again and made her mother jump, almost knocking her tea over on her pile of papers.

"What Beth!" she sounded annoyed and she looked over at her daughter, seeing her holding up pokemon figurines over her head.

"This is my team! We just beat the water gym!" the little girl declared happily and splashed her figures down into the water. "All thanks to my Pikachu!"

"Yeah that's great Beth…" she noticed the uninterested tone in her mother's voice and she looked back at her, seeing she was looking her papers again. Beth stayed quiet and watched as her father came out with another stack of papers and sat by his wife, starting to look through them. The little girl looked from them to the pikachu and eevee figurines in her hands, half in the water half out.

* * *

"Hey Mom! Dad! Guess what day it is!" Beth shouted as she ran down the stairs, stopping in the kitchen as she looked around for her parents. They weren't there. She frowned and steppe d into it, seeing a note on the microwave. The girl blinked and went over to it, pulling it off and reading it out loud. "Got called to the lab…be back later and we'll take you to your birthday dinner…love mom and dad…" the ten year old sighed, crumbling the note up and then tossing it into the trashcan. It was her tenth birthday and she was bent on starting her journey that day, whether her parents were home or not.

Beth hurried out through the living room and got to the front door, opening it and hopping down the porch steps. She was sure the mail had been delivered by the time she got up. The girl hurried down the stone pathway to the end where the gate was, opening it and going right for the mail box. She opened it and pulled out the letters, rushing back to get into the house and look to see if Professor Elm had send her a letter since it was her tenth birthday and she should be going to get her pokemon and pokedex.

Beth got back to the kitchen and nearly knocked over the chair she sat in in her excitement, flipping through the envelopes for one that would be addressed to her. She hesitated after she got to the end of the stack, not having seen one with her name on it, just one of her parents or both. Slowly she put them down, her hands going into her lap, and her head falling slightly in disappointment.

* * *

"Beth! Come here!" her mother yelled from the kitchen where she was sitting at the table, going over her notes. The girl looked at her door from where she was laying on her bed, her eevee plush on her stomach. She sighed and moved it off of her and got up, going out the door and down the stairs.

"What Mom?" she asked, poking her head into the kitchen. The woman didn't turn to look at the thirteen year old.

"Go get your father for me." She said, flipping a paper over to look at the diagram. Beth sighed and moved past the table, going into the living room and then out the back door where she saw her father sitting on the porch table, his ninetales sitting on the other bench facing him.

"Dad, Mom wants you." Beth said, catching his attention from the papers he was filling out.

"Huh? Oh alright…" he mumbled and gathered his paperwork together, getting up and walking past the thirteen year old to get into the house. Her attention went to the fire type as he made a noise and she stroked his head.

"Hey Drag…" she smiled as the ninetales licked her hand before making another worried noise and tilting his head. "No…it didn't come today either." She sighed, meaning the letter from Professor Elm. She had found out that her parents had requested that he wait to send her the letter, that he would send it to her on a random birthday before she turned eighteen. The girl knew by now that her parents didn't want her to go on a journey and hoped she would grow out of it. The ninetales whined and licked her hand before jumping down and going inside after her father, leaving her as she sat down where the pokemon had been sitting.

* * *

"Dad! Dad I finished!" Beth called as she went into the living room where her parents were writing their reports, holding a stack of papers in her hands. Her father looked up for a moment before looking back at his laptop.

"Oh great…thanks dear." He said and held his hand out to take them. She walked over and put the papers she had highlighted for him in his hand. Her parents had asked her to help sort out their field notes and she hoped that if she did help them enough that they'd contact Professor Elm and ask him to give her a pokemon. The man took them and looked them over, leaning back against the couch before passing the papers to his wife who put her notepad down to read them. The fifteen year old stayed there, hands behind her back as she rocked on her feet, waiting for them to say something.

"Thanks Beth, these are fine." Her mother said, picking her notepad back up and writing again. The girl stayed there a moment longer, waiting for them to mention something else, but gave up after a minute and turned back into the kitchen. She made her way up the stairs to her bedroom and sat at her desk, putting her chin in her hands as she looked out the window at a few kids playing with their own pokemon. _Just three more years…_

* * *

Beth yawned as she headed down the stairs, going into the kitchen. She hardly noticed her parents moving around it getting coffee and looking for something quick to eat or something to take with them since they had to leave and go to the labs soon. The seventeen year old grabbed a can of juice from the fridge and sat down, opening it and looking at the mail on the table in front of her. She poked through it lazily, taking a drink from the can, when she saw an envelope with her name on it. The girl blinked and put her drink down, scooting the letter closer and picking it up. She heard something drop and she glanced up in time to see her father picking up the box of cereal from the floor that he had knocked off the counter.

Her attention went back to the envelope, not bothering to see the return address as she slit it open with a nail. Beth pulled out the letter and grabbed her can again as she unfolded it, taking another drink before starting to choke on it as she saw it was her letter from Professor Elm. She quickly put the juice down and leaned over, reading the whole thing over, and then got to her feet. The chair made a loud scraping sound as she pushed it back. "Mom! Dad! I got it!" she said, waving the letter to get their attention.

They both glanced at her for a moment before going back to scrambling around, making slight noises of pretend interest under their breaths. Beth blinked and held her letter in both hands, her smile being replaced with a frown. "I-I get my pokemon! I-I can start becoming a pokemon master!" she said louder.

"Yeah that's great dear we're late we're going to go. We'll be back in a week." Her mother said, holding her bag containing all their papers up to her chest as she grabbed her mug of coffee. Her father hadn't even made an effort to hear her. Beth watched as her parents waved to her and then hurried out the door, their two pokemon running after them. The seventeen year old stared at the slightly open door, clutching the letter tighter. Tears welled up in her eyes but bit her lip and looked away, she was going on her journey whether they liked it or not. She folded the letter back up and put it in her pocket, running back up the stairs to her room to grab her backpack before going to the lab.

* * *

"Man Detonate you're going to love my parents! I bet they'll love you too!" Beth smiled at her typhlosion as he followed at her side, the two making it to the gate by the mail box. "This time you guys get to meet in person! Not on a webcam." She added and giggled, ruffling the top of his head and getting a lick on the cheek in return. "Mom's got a persian named Gem, and Dad's got a ninetales named Drag! You know, like Drag Racing. He really loved that sport when he was younger sooo…" she rambled on a little before getting to the door, putting her hand on it to open it. She blinked in surprise, realizing it was locked. "Uh…hmm…" she mumbled and took her backpack off, digging around for her keys.

Once she found them she unlocked the door and stepped into her house. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" she called. She had just defeated the elite four and returned home for the first time. Her parents said they'd be home but the dark house was telling her different. "Um…Mom? Dad?" she called again and stepped farther inside, Detonate making a confused noise as he followed her. Beth frowned and wandered into the kitchen, putting her bag on the table. Her heart sank when she saw a note on the microwave. She didn't even have to look at it to know what it said. Went to lab. Be home in a few days. We love you. The girl felt tears slide down her face. The one time she really wanted her parents home and they left. Detonate hurried over to her and nuzzled her cheek, licking the tears off it to try and make her feel better.

She sobbed and hugged him tightly, burying her face into his fur as he put his arms around her in comfort. "I-I'm so s-sorry Detonate…W-We'll leave f-for Mount Silver t-t-tomorrow…" she heard him whine and stroked his fur, leaning away a little to see he was crying too. He hated to see his trainer upset. "G-Guess I should let everyone else out t-too huh?" she wiped her eyes with a hand. "At least you guys get to see my home."

* * *

**god this was dumb**

**-Beth's parents work in a lab in Hoenn and as they got older they got more and more busy  
-Her parents don't appreciate Pokemon Trainers that much  
-Gem was a gift to her mother as a meowth when she was in her twenties, Drag was a vulpix given to her father when he was seven  
-They didn't trust Beth had the ability to take care of her own pokemon so they got her stuffed toys instead and tried to put off her leaving as much as they could  
-Beth doesn't like to talk about her parents that much and wont openly tell her friends what's gone on with them  
-None of her pokemon like her parents**


End file.
